


if you be my star (i'll be your sky)

by jincess



Series: flowercosmo!au [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (and brothers but shh), (we might get to see some of tae in his therapy sessions so keep a look out !), Ableist Language, Anxiety Attacks, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, Kid Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Luhan is a puppy hybrid!, Married Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, alternative universe, bam has atypical autism and hes SOFT, bambams a puppy hybrid and so is mark, bts are the main characters besides chanyeol and jisoo and occasionally baek and luhan and got7, i added other fandoms buT i just wanna say, im just adding tags i forgot to put rip, im sorry i am a FOOL!!, jackson has the ring of flames like yeol, jaebum is a cat hybrid, jinbam are marksons kids and yug is 2jaes kid, jisoo has a ring of stars !, none of the main characters say it taes just bullied w it :(, nyoung has a ring of clouds and it depends on his mood like every other ring of smth hhfbf, sehun has the same as nyoung!, so does baekhyun!, so i hope no one will be too upset and tell me im like scamming people or smth hfbgbgb, uhh i guess i'll put the other got7 members for future ref for when they come in, vmin are like fourteen (14) but um theyre kids, yeol has a ring of flames!, yeol is adopted by baeks family!, youngjae has the flowers like taejin, yug has the halo of raindrops like hobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: seokjin and namjoon are now married, but they have to deal with middle schoolers taehyung and jimin.it's a wild adventure. strap in.





	1. morning after the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> iM STILL CRYING OVER THE END OF THE FIRST FIC BUT HERE WE ARE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL !!!  
> PLS ENJOY GUYS <3333

“do you think they’re still sleeping?”

 

“should we come back later?”

 

“oh, wait, i think they’re awake!”

 

seokjin opens his eyes sleepily and blinks, looking at taehyung and jimin curiously. “guys?” seokjin croaks out sleepily, sitting up. he plays with namjoon’s hair when he moves closer to seokjin, and he adds, “why are you up so early?”

 

“we made you breakfast!” jimin says happily, and seokjin panics a bit -- did they use the stove? what if they hurt themselves? did they get hurt? but then he sees how they’re holding bowls of cereal, and he breathes a sigh of relief. “we weren’t sure if you and j-joonie hyung were awake, ‘cause you guys got married yesterday and you could be s-super duper tired!”

 

seokjin smiles at him gratefully before looking down at namjoon. he pushes his hair back and coos, “joonie. come on, joonie, wake up. breakfast is made specially by our brothers.”

 

namjoon slowly wakes up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “huh..?”

 

“we’re getting breakfast from tae and jimin,” seokjin smiles gently, kissing namjoon’s forehead.

 

“breakfast?” namjoon blinks, and he stares at the two bowls that taehyung and jimin are holding. “oh.”

 

jimin hands his bowl to namjoon, and taehyung gives the one he’s holding to seokjin. before they can give their thanks, the two race out of the room. seokjin chuckles quietly and turns his face, kissing namjoon gently. “good morning, joonie.”

 

“morning, hyung,” namjoon smiles. when they pull away, they both smile at each other softly. “does this mean i can call you ‘husbando’ now?”

 

“stop that,” seokjin laughs. “you’re so embarrassing.”

 

before namjoon can say anything, taehyung and jimin come back inside, and they sit in front of seokjin and namjoon on the bed with their own cereal bowls. “now we can eat like a family!” taehyung says happily.

 

“cute,” seokjin says, eating his cereal. “you’re both so cute.”

 

taehyung and jimin smile at him cutely before starting to eat their cereal, too. they eat in silence for a while until namjoon pipes up with a gasp, “oh! i forgot to give you something yesterday. or, rather, show you.”

 

seokjin watches in confusion as namjoon grabs his phone and continues, “so, i think my mom told you that i had tried to have yugyeom bring your parents to the wedding to see you, yeah?” at seokjin’s nod, he adds, “so, he wasn’t able to do it for a very long time, but.. he did manage to bring them back for five minutes or so, and.. he got a video of them saying some things for you and tae.”

 

he hands seokjin his phone, and taehyung scoots closer to watch the video. seokjin can feel himself tear up at the sight of his parents again -- the video consisted of their parents greeting them. congratulating seokjin over getting married to namjoon, telling taehyung and seokjin to take care of themselves. when the video is over, seokjin’s wiping away his tears; taehyung’s staring at namjoon’s phone with fascination.

 

“hyungie, they know you’re married to joonie hyung!” taehyung says excitedly, grinning up at seokjin. “i wish they could have come, though..”

 

“it’s okay, tae,” seokjin smiles, sniffling a bit. “maybe -- maybe we can see if yugyeom can bring them back for another day. we’ll see, okay?”

 

taehyung nods happily, going back to his cereal. a comfortable silence falls over them again, and when they finish their cereal, namjoon pipes up, “what do you two want to do today?”

 

“we don’t wanna do anything!” jimin says, and namjoon raises an eyebrow. “jinnie and joonie hyungs should have fun today by themselves! we can stay with kookie hyung and yoongi hyung and hobi hyung today!”

 

“are you sure?” seokjin asks, and taehyung and jimin nod immediately, and taehyung says -- “it’s okay! we can help uncle kook choose the best photos!”

 

“if you say so,” seokjin chuckles. “when do you want to go?”

 

“we can go now!” taehyung grins. “so -- so jinnie hyung and joonie hyung can have the whole day for them!”

 

“you two are so cute,” namjoon sobs dramatically. he grabs jimin’s bowl and places both his and jimin’s bowls to the side before grabbing jimin and tickling his sides as he places him in between him and seokjin, and seokjin does the same with taehyung. “at least let us cuddle you two for a while.”

  
“okay, hyungie,” jimin giggles, and they’re all cuddling together. “thank you for making me and taetae bestest brothers.”


	2. photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon and seokjin go pick up jimin and taehyung, and view the photos jungkook printed for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im supposed to be asleep but lmao i wanted to finish this chapter  
> please enjoy !! the next chapter will be a request, hehe
> 
> and ! to the people who asked for minyeol confession and dates -- those might come a bit later on, since i have a little something planned in between ;-)

“hyungs! look!”

 

taehyung runs up to seokjin and namjoon the moment they enter the apartment, and seokjin blinks in confusion at the photo taehyung’s holding. “huh?”

 

“look!” taehyung says excitedly, pointing at it. “uncle kook said we can choose which photos to p-print! so, so i chose this one!”

 

seokjin smiles when he actually takes a closer look at the photo. it’s of him and namjoon the moment taehyung and jimin said they could kiss, and seokjin’s impressed that taehyung chose this one; jungkook had told them that he really loved this shot in the first place. “it’s really nice, tae. thank you for choosing that.”

 

“i have one, too!” jimin exclaims, running up to seokjin and namjoon and showing off the two photos in his hands. “i have two, actually.. i like ‘em!”

 

namjoon looks at jimin’s photos as seokjin nods along to whatever taehyung was babbling excitedly about. they seem to be of when seokjin and namjoon first held hands at the wedding -- in all honesty, namjoon never really saw jungkook going around and taking photos at all these angles. but the two photos seem to be taken from next to the two of them; the first was from seokjin’s side, and it was more of a view of namjoon (namjoon’s glad this is taken before he actually started crying, although he can see the tears glistening in his eyes), while the other was the same but at namjoon’s side.

 

“these are really nice, jiminnie,” namjoon hums, ruffling jimin’s hair with a smile. “you and tae both have a good eye for photos, like your kookie hyung.”

 

jimin brightens up at this happily before he takes taehyung’s hand in his, and they run back over to where jungkook is. seokjin follows them and says, “hey, kook. where’s yoongi and hoseok?”

 

“probably making out in the room,” jungkook snorts, adjusting some things in the photo he’s editing before clicking on the ‘print’ button, and the printer gets to work immediately. “you can check on them. i’m trying to print the nice ones for you.”

 

“i’ll do it,” namjoon sighs, and he goes to check on yoongi and hoseok. seokjin looks over jungkook’s shoulder and watches him flip through the photos, saying, “your photos are always so nice. do you still have the ones of tae and jimin eating cake? those were cute.”

 

“yeah, i do, and some others that i hid from you,” jungkook snickers, and he scrolls to the end of his photos, and seokjin squeaks at the secret photos jungkook had taken -- it was mostly of seokjin and namjoon giggling to one another, feeding each other cake, gazing at each other lovingly. “i really like these, too. they’re nice. but here’s the ones of tae and jimin.”

 

seokjin looks over the photos as jungkook flips through them slowly, and a smile forms on his face at how cute the photos are, how taehyung and jimin were pretending to roar at each other with icing smeared all over their mouths. “that's just adorable.”

 

jungkook hums with delight just as the photo finishes printing, and he reaches out for it, picking it up and giving it to seokjin. it was of seokjin and namjoon right after they had kissed, when they had rested their foreheads against the other’s and were giggling breathlessly to one another, unable to contain their tears for much longer. seokjin would have expected for the photo to be more embarrassing, but he likes how it looks; the way their cheeks shine with their tears, how the photo was taken mid-giggle, the way the venuses floating around namjoon’s head were glinting in the sun, how there were red roses in seokjin’s hair, some in mid-bloom, some fully bloomed.

 

“i really like this one,” seokjin whispers after a while of staring at it, and he looks up at jungkook with a smile. “your photos have improved so much. and when you started, it was already good.”

 

“thanks, hyung,” jungkook smiles shyly, and seokjin faintly hears the printer printing something, and he raises an eyebrow. “this is the last one, i promise. there's about three or four more that are printed besides the one that's printing, and the prints you’ve already seen. it's the one where tae and jimin are being cute and eating cake.”

 

seokjin smiles back at this, and he turns when he hears namjoon approaching them, yoongi whining behind him as hoseok follows while snickering. “so, those two were definitely making out,” namjoon says, rolling his eyes, wrapping his arms around seokjin’s waist. “how's the printing process?”

 

“there’s this,” seokjin says, holding up the print in his hand, and namjoon smiles at it softly. “and the last one is printing right now. there's apparently three more besides the ones we've seen that are printed.”

 

“it’s done!” jungkook exclaims, and he takes the photo, waving it a bit before pulling out a photography portfolio and slipping it inside gently with the other three photos he had mentioned. “hyung, tae, jiminnie, can you guys give me your photos?”

 

they do so, and jungkook slips them in happily with a hum, and he hands the portfolio to seokjin with a grin. “all done! i might need to buy more ink after all this, but it was worth it.”

 

“thank you so much, kookie,” seokjin says, holding the portfolio close. “we should get going, though. you ready to leave, you two?”

 

“yup!” taehyung grins, showing off his shoes. “look, hyung! i tied them perfectly!”

 

“that's great, tae!” seokjin gasps, ruffling taehyung’s hair. “see? i told you you're getting better!”

 

taehyung claps happily, and he and jimin grab their backpacks. they give jungkook, yoongi, and hoseok a hug each, before going to seokjin and namjoon with wide smiles. “thank you again, kook,” namjoon says, nodding at him. “we'll see you guys soon?”

 

“leave already so we can go back to making out, you dork,” yoongi huffs playfully, and namjoon snorts as they leave the apartment.

 

“can we get ice cream, hyungs?” taehyung asks, blinking up at them. he fishes around in his pockets before pulling out some money with a smile. “i-i can pay!”

 

“me, too!” jimin says, getting out the little amount of money he has in his own pocket. “can we, can we?”

 

“aren't those the little allowances mom gave you two?” namjoon teases. “it isn't enough, but you can pitch in, okay!”

 

“m’kay! taehyung smiles, shoving the money back in his pocket. “now, for an adventure with cool super awesome bestest brothers tae and jimin with their hyungs to get ice cream!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed !


	3. what's "sex"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and jimin ask seokjin and namjoon what "s-e-x" is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> im feeling kinda shitty  
> i almost overdosed yesterday  
> but i'm better now, so here's a chapter to make up for it aaa;;;  
> don't worry about me hh
> 
> this is a request too !;;; requested by Jennifer Rita please enjoy;;

“hey, hyungs,” jimin hums when they’re all seated in the living room. “what’s sex?”

 

seokjin chokes on his water, and namjoon pats his back gently, raising an eyebrow at jimin. “why are you asking?”

 

“i heard kookie hyung mention it to yoongi hyung and hobi hyung,” jimin blinks. “is it -- is it like that word?”

 

“what word?”

  
“the ‘f’ word,” taehyung says solemnly. “jinnie hyung says we can’t use it because we’re too young.”

 

“w-well, um,” namjoon takes a deep breath, looking at seokjin. “i guess -- i mean, it’s a reasonable age. we should tell them.”

 

seokjin also takes a deep breath, and says carefully, “okay, we’ll, um -- we’ll tell you. you -- you guys are taking biology, yeah? you know about the human reproductive system?”

 

“ooh, ooh, i do!” taehyung says, raising his hand as though he was in class. “boys have p-penises and girls have va-- vag.. i don’t know how to say it..”

 

“vaginas!” jimin blurts, and he and taehyung burst into giggles at that. “but what about them, hyung?”

 

“so, um..”

 

seokjin and namjoon proceed to tell them about the “birds and the bees”, and taehyung and jimin listen intently with wide eyes, giggling occasionally when “penis” or “vagina” was mentioned, and it makes them realize that their little brothers are indeed immature fourteen year olds (that are also cute and mature at the same time?? how).

 

when they finish, taehyung blinks at them in confusion. seokjin notices and he says, “what is it, tae?”

 

“what about girls with girls, hyung?” taehyung asks in genuine confusion. “they don’t have p-penises.”

 

“and -- and you and joonie hyung!” jimin furrows his eyebrows, and namjoon chokes. “you guys aren’t girls.”

 

seokjin and namjoon give each other a look, and, with a deep breath, they reluctantly explain to their brothers the concepts of girl-girl and boy-boy sex.

 

“that’s weird,” taehyung says bluntly, evident confusion all over his face. “why does that exist?”

 

“for.. fun,” seokjin says carefully, “and to make babies.”

 

“but our gym teacher says there has to be a boy and a girl to make babies?” jimin huffs, crossing his arms.

 

“that’s true,” namjoon coughs. “me -- me and jin can’t have babies. we have to adopt.”

 

“what’s that?”

 

“it’s when you have to do adult papers and a kid who has no parents and is okay with being your kid, will be your kid.”

 

“ooh!” jimin gasps. “yeollie -- chanyeollie is -- is adopted! he says his parents aren’t his real parents. said they left him alone.. but he says his new parents are super duper nice!”

 

seokjin smiles at this, but before he can say anything, taehyung says, “you -- jinnie hyung and joonie hyung should adopt soon! i want to play with kids!”

 

“i-it’s too early, but we’ll see,” seokjin blushes, looking down at his lap.

  
  
“are we allowed to have sex, hyung?” jimin blinks. “or are we -- are we too young?”

 

“ _much_ too young,” namjoon says firmly. “you can do that once you’re out of high school. i would prefer when you’re married, but i can’t control you in college.”

 

“can we date, though?” jimin says shyly, and namjoon raises an eyebrow at his sudden shyness -- “yes, but .. why?”

 

“n-nothing! come on, tae, let’s go do h-homework!”

 

taehyung stands with jimin, but hesitates, before blurting, “jiminnie is dating minhyukkie!” before racing upstairs. jimin screeches and races after him, and they’re yelling and laughing, and seokjin and namjoon just sit there until seokjin unfreezes and stares at namjoon.

  
“he’s _what?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didn't see that coming  
> (bonus points if you remember who this "minhyuk" is)
> 
> \--
> 
> requests are closed


	4. tae protection squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Tae Protection Squad™ is here and ready to protect taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screm
> 
> iTS A REQUEST GUYS BE PROUD OF ME HOLY SHIT  
> request by friendly _neighborhood_awkward !!! pls !! enjoy !!! aa !!
> 
> tw for mentions of bruises and blood, and the use of a slur (r*tard) !!

jimin furrows his eyebrows at how taehyung has his hoodie pulled up to shield his face from them as he sits down at their lunch table. he never really hides his face, so jimin’s automatically concerned as he asks, “tae? what’s wrong?”

 

taehyung shakes his head, keeping his head down as he takes out the lunch seokjin has made for him. jimin frowns and sets down his own that seokjin made, saying, “taehyungie.. what is it? why are you covering your face?”

 

“it’s nothing, jiminnie,” taehyung says, voice cracking. jimin continues to watch him with concern as jisoo and chanyeol join them; jisoo sits next to taehyung, chanyeol next to jimin. “i’m fine.”

 

jisoo glances over at jimin in confusion, and jimin simply shrugs helplessly. jisoo motions that she’ll tug down taehyung’s hoodie, and jimin motions back for her to do it carefully, as to not scare him. 

 

jisoo hesitantly reaches up, and she tugs down taehyung’s hoodie quickly but carefully, and taehyung yelps, letting out a small, “ _ noona! _ ” and trying to hide his face and pull his hoodie back up.

 

“taehyung,” jimin says firmly, gently, and taehyung freezes. “what’s wrong?”

 

taehyung stays silent, and then he looks up at jimin, slowly but surely, and jimin’s expression hardens at the sight of the black eye and dried up blood near his lips. “tae, what happened?”

 

“i don’t want y-you to go after them,” taehyung sniffles, looking back down, and jisoo rubs his shoulder reassuringly. “i-i can handle it.”

 

“but, tae, you got hurt,” chanyeol says gently. jimin nudges him, and chanyeol holds out his hand to taehyung, conjuring a small ball of flame. taehyung’s attention is suddenly on the ball of flame, and chanyeol continues, “we want to help you. can you tell us what happened?”

 

taehyung’s focus is still on the flame, and chanyeol pulls his hand back. taehyung lets out a scared sound and grabs chanyeol’s wrist, not wanting him to extinguish the flames just yet. chanyeol chuckles lightly and says, “come on, can’t you tell us?”

 

taehyung blinks once, twice, and, with his focus still on the flames, he says quietly, “it was -- it was gunhee.”

 

“and what did he do?” jimin prompts gently. “besides hurting you physically. did he say something?”

 

“called me a..” taehyung furrows his eyebrows in concentration. “a.. a r-retard? i dunno what that m-means, but i think it’s b-bad..? he said i was d-dumb, too.. and i should sh-shut up and stop t-talking so much..”

 

jimin sighs at this, and he stands; jisoo gets the message and she stands as well, and they switch spots so that jimin’s next to taehyung. taehyung looks over at jimin before shifting his gaze back to the flames, and he asks quietly, “wh-what does that word mean, jiminnie?”

 

jimin bites his lip nervously -- he’s heard the word going around a few times, and he had mustered up the courage to ask namjoon a few weeks ago. “it’s… it’s a word to .. to describe someone who’s mentally slow. someone who’s learning skills are.. slower? they’re slower than others.”

 

“so..,” taehyung furrows his eyebrows in genuine confusion. “it’s .. not a bad word?”

 

“how did gunhee use it?”

 

“um.. he said, ‘you’re so retarded’, and he did that voice jinnie hyung uses when he’s mad and making fun of someone because they’re being a meanie.”

 

“then it’s bad, in that case,” jimin says, and he watches as a few dead leaves appear behind taehyung’s purple flowers. “he’s saying it in a way that’s like.. like saying you’re a big dummy. that you don’t understand anything.”

 

“but i do,” taehyung chokes out, looking up at jimin with tears in his eyes, and chanyeol extinguishes the flame by closing his hand. “i -- i do understand things. i-i’m not dumb. i-i’m really smart in m-math and science.. i know more space facts than anyone e-except you! i’m not dumb!”

 

“i know you’re not, taetae,” jimin says. “but -- but he doesn’t know that--”

 

“b-but he does!”

 

“hm?”

 

“h-he told me th-that i’m too smart for a r-retard,” taehyung sniffles, wiping at his eyes. “a-am i not supposed to be smart?”

 

“you can be very smart, tae,” jimin sighs, and he opens his arms, letting taehyung hug him and hide his face against his shoulder. “don’t pay attention to him, okay? he’s the real dumb one.”

 

jimin glances at jisoo and chanyeol, and he mouths to them, ‘ _ we’re gonna find gunhee and give him a talk’. _ they smile grimly and nod at him, and jimin gently pulls away from taehyung to look him in the eyes. “hey, how about you eat some of your lunch, hm? then you can go to the nurse and get some ice for your eye.”

 

“but my tummy hurts,” taehyung hiccups. “he hurt me there, too.”

 

“then you lay down at the nurse’s office and skip the last period, okay? i’ll tell the teacher where you are.” jimin pushes taehyung’s food towards him, and grabs his own food as he adds, “you should eat something. you know how much jinnie hyung will fret over you if you don’t eat. did you take your medicine today?”

 

“i-i forgot,” taehyung says quietly after a bit, and jimin sighs, reaching into his backpack to pull out a pill bottle; seokjin always made sure to get two for taehyung, and he gave jimin the other one, in case he goes to school and forgets it. he gives taehyung the bottle and taehyung makes a face at it, before taking out a pill and swallowing it down with water. “th-thanks, jiminnie.”

 

“you’re welcome, taetae,” jiminnie smiles gently. “come on, eat up so i can take you to the nurse.”

 

* * *

 

as soon as jimin takes taehyung to the nurse and tells him to stay their for the entirety of the last period, he goes out to the courtyard to jisoo and chanyeol. when he approaches them, he huffs, “i wanna know where this gunhee is.”

 

“oh, he’s over there,” jisoo says cheerfully, pointing over to where gunhee was, and jimin’s eyes narrow at the sight. “lunch is almost over, so i think if you want to do something, you should do it quickly.”

 

“well, you two are coming with me, because i know you don’t want to be on the sidelines.”

 

jisoo and chanyeol scramble to follow jimin, and jimin stomps his way over to gunhee and stopping in front of him, huffing out, “hey, gunhee!”

 

gunhee turns and stares at jimin with a raised eyebrow, looking him up and down. “who are you?”

 

“jimin.”

  
“oh, you that retard’s brother? gave him a nice beating today. he deserved it.”

 

jimin clenches his fists at his sides at this comment, anger boiling within him. “don’t call him that.”

 

“what, retard?” gunhee snorts. “it’s what he is. bet his older brother is, too, the both of them -- his actual one and his brother’s ‘husband’. i’d say his parents as well, but they’re dead--”

 

jimin doesn’t like fighting. he swears he doesn’t. but he feels strangely satisfied when he throws a punch towards gunhee, his fist making contact with gunhee’s cheek. suddenly, they’re all in a fight, with jisoo and chanyeol fending off gunhee’s stupid “bodyguards”. he can faintly hear one of them call jisoo a weak girl, and he grins when he sees jisoo kick him in an area no boy would like to be hit --  _ hard _ .

 

when a teacher arrives, she threatens to give them all detention, but jimin is quick to tell her what happened and why they were fighting, putting on his innocent angelic expression to help his case. he grins at gunhee when he and his friends get a detention, and he blows them a kiss as he, chanyeol, and jisoo go to their last class of the day -- bruised up, but feeling satisfied.

 

* * *

 

(“what happened to you guys?!” taehyung frets, eyes wide as he stares at the three of them when they come by the nurse’s office at the end of the day. “wh-why are you all hurt?”

 

“we took care of gunhee,” jimin grins, and he wipes away the blood from his split lip. “he got a detention. if he comes back again, we’ll kick his butt!”

 

“th-thank you,” taehyung whispers, and he stands, following them out of the nurse’s office after bidding his thanks to the nurse. they walk out of the school, and jisoo pipes up, “how about we get some ice cream, hm? i was planning to treat you all out, and i think we should continue it.”

 

“y-you don’t have to, noona,” taehyung says quickly, face turning red as he looks at the ground. “i-it’s not worth it--”

 

“but i want to,” jisoo insists. “come on, tae -- please?”

 

“... o-okay,” taehyung grumbles, trying to act all tough, but he’s still blushing, which makes jimin giggle. “but i get to choose first.”

 

“deal!”)

  
  


((“why are you boys hurt?!” seokjin gasps loudly, rushing to them as they enter the house hand in hand. “tae -- what -- why do you have a black eye? why is your cheek swollen, jimin? oh no..”

 

“i got in a fight!” jimin says cheerfully. “there -- there was someone being really mean to tae, and they hurt him -- his eye was a lot worse at lunch time! he also called him a very mean word--”

 

“what word?”

 

“the r word.”

  
  
seokjin frowns at this -- he knows perfectly well what that word is, and he can’t believe that someone used it towards taehyung. “and then?”

 

“so -- so me, jisoo noona, and yeollie went up to the bully,” jimin hums, squeezing taehyung’s hand reassuringly. “and he -- he said you and joonie might be the r word, too! and your eomma and appa! and i got super mad, so we fought him. he and his bully friends got detention.”

 

“thank you, jimin,” seokjin says, and he looks over at taehyung with a frown. “tae, sweetie, are you okay? are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

“th-they hurt my tummy, and there’s a big b-bruise on it,” taehyung pouts, lifting up his shirt to show it to seokjin. he lets it fall after a few seconds and says, “b-but it’s okay, ‘cause jiminnie made me go to the nurse and stay there for all of last period.”

 

“that’s good,” seokjin sighs. “now -- go change, and you can help me with dinner while we wait for namjoonie to come back home, okay?”

  
“okay!” the brothers grin, and jimin leads the way upstairs, still holding taehyung’s hand. seokjin smiles at the action before turning back to the stove, preparing dinner for the four of them -- and preparing for namjoon to be as worried as he was about their brothers.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed ~


	5. overstimulation and routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung's overstimulated. his routine is off. he doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey a vent chapter  
> i have a mock whap exam tomorrow kill me

taehyung’s overstimulated.

 

his routine is off, and he doesn’t like it.

 

he’s sitting in the therapy room with miss lisa, frustration boiling within him as he tries to write neatly while talking to miss lisa. he doesn’t mind this; it’s part of the routine. it’s how the therapy’s supposed to go -- greet each other, talk about each other’s day, continue talking as taehyung tries his motor skills again. 

 

he doesn’t like how miss lisa has an  _ assistant. _

 

she doesn’t need an assistant -- miss lisa was a very good therapist. taehyung can feel the assistant staring at him, and it  _ bothers  _ him. why is he there? 

 

“how has your brother been, tae?” miss lisa asks gently, watching taehyung try to write as quickly yet neatly as possible. “he got married a while ago, yeah?”

 

“he got married to joonie hyung,” taehyung mumbles, scowling when he messes up a syllable. he crosses out the entire sentence and starts all over again.

 

“oh, that’s your best friend jimin’s older brother, if i remember correctly?”

 

“mhm,” taehyung nods. “we’re bestest brothers now.”

 

“don’t you mean ‘the best brothers’?” the assistant pipes up, raising an eyebrow with amusement.

 

taehyung looks up and scowls at the assistant. “i don’t like you,” he says bluntly, going back to his paper. “go away. i don’t need you, miss lisa is good on her own.”

 

“that’s not very nice, tae,” miss lisa reprimands lightly. “what is it that you don’t like?”

 

“routine,” taehyung says softly, huffing angrily. why won’t the assistant  _ leave? _ he starts to play with the stimming ring he has on, starting to feel agitated. “don’t like it.”

 

“oh?” miss lisa hums. “but you’re okay with miss jennie?”

 

“‘cause miss jennie -- miss jennie comes every thursday,” taehyung huffs. “it’s thursday. miss jennie’s not here. i want miss jennie or no assi-- assis-- assistant.”

 

“mm, i see,” miss lisa nods with a reassuring smile. she turns to the assistant and gently asks him to leave, and he nods, getting up and leaving the room. she turns back to taehyung and says, “will that help?”

 

“i guess..,” taehyung mumbles, shrugging and going back to his paper, a lot quieter than usual. miss lisa sighs at this and makes a mental note to tell seokjin about taehyung’s routine being accidentally thrown off.

 

* * *

  
  


taehyung stares down at one of his stress balls with tears in his eyes.

 

it’s  _ ripped _ .

 

why did it rip? how did it rip? what the heck?

 

did he clench it too hard? was he picking at it instead of picking his own skin? he didn’t want to tell seokjin that he picked up on that habit again.

 

he pouts at his stress ball, clenching his fists and rubbing at his eyes, trying to will the tears away. he’s not going to cry over something like that. he already almost cried three times today because of the change in routine, but he will  _ not _ cry.

 

he decides maybe he should do his homework. it’s 5:00 p.m., and he starts his homework around this time. maybe he can start with making his notes neat. miss lisa had suggested that he does quick notes in class (which are becoming more legible by each session, and he’s glad about that), and at home, when he has the time, he could do those cute notes he found online. he thinks they’re called  _ studyblr notes _ ? something about a tumblr… but they were cute! so miss lisa agreed that he could do those in his free time to practice his writing, no matter how careful and slow he is.

 

he starts his math notes carefully, humming along quietly to the bigbang song he has playing out loud, using the cute pens that seokjin had gladly bought for him. he’s doing well, notes neat and perfect. he finishes his math notes, moves onto the english notes -- and that’s when he messes up.

 

it’s a simple little thing, a little mistake -- he just messed up a minor letter, but the longer he stares at it, the more he feels like crying in frustration.  _ nothing _ is going his way today. he just wants to do something  _ good _ for once today.

 

he’s sniffling when namjoon enters the room to check on him, and he frowns in concern at the sight of taehyung sniffling. namjoon approaches taehyung carefully, saying, “tae? what’s wrong?”

 

taehyung looks up at namjoon with tear-filled eyes, and he looks down at his notes, sniffling as he points out his mistake. he tried so  _ hard _ on those notes, to make his english writing look nice and pretty, but now that one little letter is bothering him. 

 

“oh? is there a mistake here?” namjoon squints dramatically, getting up close to the paper. “i don’t see anything wrong.”

 

taehyung furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “b-but .. but joonie, it’s right there.”

 

“i don’t see anything,” namjoon says stubbornly, a smile on his face. “all i see are amazing notes by the adorable kim taehyung. you know, i wish my notes were this good and pretty. i would’ve learned so much more, and i might’ve been as smart as you when i was your age.”

 

“but your mom told me you were -- you were super smart,” taehyung frowns. “and super smart now. but you suck in the kitchen. i saw how you tried to cut -- cut an onion.”

 

“see? i can be dumb, too,” namjoon chuckles. he kisses taehyung’s forehead. “but your mistake? it isn’t noticeable. if you really do want to fix it -- it’s just a little slip up at the end, so make it a fancy or swirly end.”

 

“ooh,” taehyung says softly, and he nods. “thank you, joonie hyung..”

 

“you’re welcome,” namjoon smiles. he sees the ripped stress ball from the corner of his eye, and makes a mental note to tell seokjin about it to get a new one of the same ball. “take a little break, hm? we’re about to eat dinner. do you have lots of homework?”

 

“not really,” taehyung hums, putting the caps on the pens, and setting them in the correct order of color. “maybe -- maybe another hour after i finish th-this page. why?”

 

“jimin says he wants to sit on the roof with you tonight, to watch the stars,” namjoon says as taehyung stands. “would you like that?”

 

“mhm!” taehyung nods happily. “i like -- i like stars. i wanna buy a star when i grow up.”

 

“do you now?” namjoon chuckles. “i’ll pitch in, then. i’ll help you out.”

  
“thank you, joonie hyung,” taehyung grins, and he skips out of his room, saying, “let’s go! i’m hungry! and i wanna watch the stars!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed


	6. taesoo confession pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part of the somewhat exciting trilogy of tae and jisoo (finally) confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiredly kicks up leg  
> hey guys im alive i think
> 
> im seeing jre and kard tomorrow :D! and i got tickets to see gdragon in july too so im pretty happy ^^
> 
> @FuzzyWoolSweater wanted taesoo confession so here's part 1 :")
> 
> enjoy :)!!

“hey, jiminie,” taehyung says, flopping onto jimin’s bed. he curls up against jimin, who’s playing on his nintendo. “can -- can i ask you somethin’?”

 

“yeah, what is it?” jimin says, pausing his game and looking up from his nintendo. “something wrong? should i keep a secret?”

 

“how did you know that you liked minhyukkie?” taehyung asks, and jimin blinks in surprise. 

 

“is this about jisoo noona?” jimin pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek on them. “is that why you’re asking?”

 

“maybe,” taehyung mumbles in embarrassment. “j-just answer me!”

 

“well,” jimin starts with a hum, “you get a fluttery feeling in your tummy. kinda like -- like there’s butterflies in them.”

 

“there’s  _ butterflies _ in our tummies?” taehyung gasps with horror, looking down at his own stomach. “i don’t remember eating one..”

 

“we don’t have butterflies in our tummies, tae,” jimin quickly reassures. “it just -- feels like it.”

 

“ohh.”

 

jimin nods with a smile, continuing, “and -- and you feel super happy around them. it’s not the same happy you feel with -- with me or jinnie hyung or joonie hyung. you’ll know it’s different.”

 

“do -- do your cheeks go red a lot, too?” taehyung asks, looking up at jimin with fascination. 

 

“yeah, they do,” jimin chuckles. “why?”

 

“i-i think i like jisoo noona,” taehyung mumbles shyly.

 

jimin starts to giggle at this, ruffling taehyung’s hair, little stars popping up around jimin’s head. “tae, you’ve liked her since second grade.”

 

taehyung blinks once, twice, and he ends up blushing even more, whispering, “i-i guess i did..”

 

“you were always saying ‘jisoo noona this’, or ‘jisoo noona that’,” jimin snickers. “you still do! it’s cute.”

 

“i wanna tell her, but i dunno how,” taehyung pouts up at jimin. “what if she says no?”

 

“tae, i’m sure she likes you back,” jimin smiles genuinely. “i’ll help you out, okay? i promise.”

 

“help me tomorrow after school?” taehyung insists, eyes shining hopefully. “please, please, please?”

 

“of course,” jimin says, picking up his nintendo again and unpausing the game. “i’ll even let you play a bit of pokemon. come cuddle me.”

  
“yay!” taehyung squeaks, shifting so his head is on jimin’s shoulder. “thanks, jiminnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed


	7. taesoo confession pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the jisoo side of the taesoo confession conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SOBBING LAST SUNDAY I MET KARD AND JRE LOOK AT THE END NOTES FOR MORE INFO
> 
> ive been dEAD IM SORRY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER FIC

“chanyeollie,” jisoo whines, crossing her arms at chanyeol. she was at chanyeol’s house to study for a test, and she faces him with a grumpy pout. “you’re not helping me.”

 

“why are you asking me for advice on how to confess to tae?” chanyeol rolls his eyes. “i’ve never done that.”

 

“yeah, because you kept pining over jimin and let him date minhyuk,” jisoo snorts, her stars glowing a bright red. “besides. they won’t last long, it’s obvious. they fit more as best friends rather than boyfriends. so i better see that confidence of yours go up.”

 

“i would question that, but from how many things you predicted correctly, i’d rather not,” chanyeol sighs, and he opens his hand, conjuring a ball of flames. “but really, i can’t help you there. find someone who actually knows how to confess.”

 

jisoo grins at this, and, with a deep breath, calls out, “baekhyun oppa!”

 

“oh no--”

 

baekhyun peeks his head in the room, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “is something wrong?”

 

“i need some advice from you, please,” jisoo says sweetly, and baekhyun grins, coming into the room. “can you help me?”

 

“of course i can,” baekhyun says, sitting on the bed to face jisoo and chanyeol. he has a ring of stars around his head as well, but unlike jisoo, he can conjure little balls of light for a short amount of time, like how chanyeol could with his fire. the stars glow white, and he adds, “what do you need?”

 

“advice on how to confess,” jisoo says eagerly, leaning forward. “can you help?”

 

“why, of course!” baekhyun claps his hands. “who are you confessing to?”

 

“taehyung,” chanyeol hums, furrowing his brow as he takes out his phone to check a message from jimin. “the one that jimin’s brothers with.”

 

“oh, him?” baekhyun hums. “he seems like an adorable kid. “when do you want to confess?”

 

“monday,” chanyeol says suddenly, and both jisoo and baekhyun blink at him as he shoves his phone back in his pocket. “um -- you see tae the most on mondays, so w-wouldn’t it be best?”

 

baekhyun notices how chanyeol’s sending frantic glances to him to continue on with it, so baekhyun nods hurriedly and says, “monday sounds great! it’s thursday, so you have three more days to prepare -- four, if you count monday morning. now, how long have you liked this taehyung?”

 

“um,” jisoo furrows her eyebrows. “i think.. fourth or fifth grade? i don’t know.”

 

baekhyun lets out a low whistle at this. “at least four years? wow.”

 

“i’m pretty sure tae likes me back, though,” jisoo smiles softly. “i just -- i want to say something because i don’t think he could be able to bring up the courage to say anything, you know?”

 

“how long has he liked you?”

 

“second grade,” jisoo laughs, and her stars glow a happy yellow. “it was cute.. he always blushed around me and kept stuttering. but -- advice?”

 

“don’t let him ramble for advice for too long, he ends up getting mushy about his boyfriend,” chanyeol rolls his eyes. 

 

“ _ excuse _ you, luhan is a  _ wonderful _ boyfriend, thank you very much,” baekhyun huffs. 

 

“here he goes.”

 

baekhyun rolls his eyes and jisoo giggles at their interaction. “ _ fine _ . well! there really.. isn’t much? gather up your courage, really, and see if you want to make your confession something special or something simple. you shouldn’t make a scene about it, maybe do it during lunch in an area where it’s not a lot of people.”

 

jisoo nods in understanding, and her eyes sparkle with excitement, and she doesn’t notice chanyeol typing quickly on his phone. “anything else?”

 

“you can bring him flowers, it could be cute, since his trait is flowers,” baekhyun hums. “but yeah, nothing too extravagant.”

 

“how did you confess?” jisoo asks, eyes glinting with amusement.

 

“just flowers,” baekhyun hums with a smile. “he’s a hybrid, so -- i didn’t wanna get anything that would accidentally demean him.”

 

“oh, a hybrid?” jisoo gasps. “what kind of hybrid?”

 

“a puppy,” chanyeol says, rolling his eyes. “he’s cute and all, but baek’s so  _ soft _ for him, it’s gross sometimes.”

 

“oh, shut  _ up _ ,” baekhyun rolls his eyes. “don’t make me bring up all the times you talked about jimin to me.”

  
“oh, i  _ love  _ it when we can have blackmail on yeollie,” jisoo grins, and chanyeol wails dramatically as baekhyun rolls up his sleeves and starts telling jisoo everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JRE AND KARD MAN HOLY FUCKIN SHI T----
> 
> \- jre was so nice!!!!!! a soft bean !!! hes short!! wow!  
> \- we all got to have group photos w him whatta nice guy!  
> \- after the photo he shakes everyones hand and i put out my hand barely for a hug and he said "oH yeah of course !!" and hugged me he was so kIND  
> \- i asked him to take a video on my phone and he did! wow!!  
> \- he signed my sehun photostand and my phone case too im so shook i lov him  
> \- i didnt win something from the giveaways but my friend did!!!! he was so nice for enduring the heat for two hours omg i hope he enjoyed houston :(
> 
> BUT KARD MAN K A R D I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT SHORT BUT AHJFK  
> \- JIWOO MY QUEEN I LOVE HER SO MUCH  
> \- they started off w rumor then dont recall hidden/eng ver! wow! i love em!  
> \- mc : whats your special talent? ; jseph : yes i have a special talent  
> \- they were so soft and pure wow?  
> \- JIW O O   
> \- bm was so cute omg he sANG A BRUNO MARS SONG TO A FAN FOR A WAKE UP CALL UMM THAT GIRL LUCKY  
> \- somin was the cutest lil bean im cryin  
> \- JIWOO  
> \- JIWOO JIWOO JI W O O GUYS  
> \- JIWOO NOTICED ME GUYS SHE NOTICED ME WAVING AT HER AND WAVED BACK AND DID A PEACE SIGN IT WAS SO FUCKING PURE IM SO SAD I DIDNT GET IT ON VIDEO I STARTED SOBBING ON THE SPOT  
> \- when they threw the water bottles i think they forgot one so the staff threw it and i cauGHT IT BUT IT SLIPPED FROM MY GRASP IM SMAD??? but its okay cause my queen noticed me <3333
> 
> thats all byE GUYS I MISS THEM ALREADY


	8. taesoo confession pt 3 (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and jisoo (FINALLY) confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's soft taesoo um enjOY im trying me best;;;;;;;

“hi, yeollie!” jimin says excitedly, running up to him. “is noona confessing today?”

 

“yup,” chanyeol says with a soft smile. “and tae?”

 

“he brought a few roses,” jimin grins back. “red and pink and white roses. he’s really nervous, but, i think he can do it.”

 

“noona also brought the same roses,” chanyeol laughs, and jimin doesn’t catch the way that chanyeol’s eyes go soft when looking at him. “so, did you tell tae to do it during lunch? that’s what i told noona.” 

 

“i sure did!” jimin grins at him, shut as he smiles. “oh, but i promised to meet up with minhyuk before classes start, but i can stay if you want..?”

 

“no, it’s fine, you can go meet him,” chanyeol smiles a bit sadly, and jimin furrows his eyebrows in concern. “i’ll be fine, i’ll just go find my brother and annoy him. tell minhyuk i said hi, okay?”

 

“all right, bye yeollie!” jimin says, racing off to find minhyuk.

 

“bye, jiminnie,” chanyeol sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off to find baekhyun. as long as jimin’s happy, he can shove his feelings for him down and not force it on him.

 

* * *

 

“jiminnie, are you sure i can do it?” taehyung asks fearfully, staring down at the roses in his hands. “i-i’m not sure..”

 

“you can do it!” jimin nods firmly. “i believe in you. you’ll do great. i’m sure jisoo noona likes you back. go, go!”

 

taehyung nods nervously and approaches jisoo shyly, who seems to be walking in his direction. he falters at the sight of roses in her hands, and he deflates a bit, thinking someone gave it to her. he looks back at jimin worriedly, and jimin gives him a thumbs up, shooing him on. 

 

taehyung takes another deep breath before going up to jisoo, saying, “h-hey noona, i have s-something to tell you..”

 

“so do i,” jisoo smiles at him. “you can go first, tae!”

  
“a-are you sure?”

 

“mhm!”

 

“w-well, um..” red columbines start to weave through taehyung’s hair, showing his anxiousness. “i, uh… i like you?”

 

“is that a question or a statement?” jisoo teases gently, eyes twinkling. “i know you do.”

 

“n-no, like…  _ like _ like,” taehyung says, frustrated at the fact he can’t get any other words out besides that. “like… i wanna date you?”

 

jisoo blinks, before her smile grows wider. “i think jimin and yeol set us up.”

 

“h-huh?”

 

“i was going to say the same,” jisoo laughs, holding up her flowers. “these were going to be for you. i was going to confess to you today, too; yeol told me lunch would be a good time. i think he and jimin made us do it at the same time.”

 

“o-oh,” taehyung breathes, staring at the flowers in her hands. “s-so… these aren’t from someone else?”

 

“nope,” jisoo says, and she holds out her flowers, and tae takes them shakily, handing her the ones he had. “they’re for you. all of it. i promise.”

 

taehyung lights up at this happily, the red columbines weaving away, only to be replaced by chrysanthemums. “so -- so you’re my g-girlfriend now?”

 

“if that’s what you want,” jisoo says, and taehyung nods eagerly, eyes wide. “then i’m your girlfriend, and you’re my boyfriend,” jisoo adds with a chuckle. she stands on her tiptoes to kiss taehyung’s cheek, and he turns red immediately. “you’re just as cute and shy as you were in second grade.”

 

“shut  _ up _ ,” taehyung whines, and he shyly holds jisoo’s hand, grinning when jisoo intertwines their fingers. “c’mon! i wanna tell jiminnie!”

 

* * *

 

(“hyungs, hyungs!” taehyung yells when he runs into the house, jumping on the couch next to seokjin, who’s cuddling namjoon. “guess what!”

 

“what is it, tae?” seokjin laughs, ruffling his hair.

 

“jisoo noona is my girlfriend!” taehyung says excitedly, jumping in his seat. “sh-she said yes!”

 

“that’s great, tae,” namjoon says fondly, smiling at him. “i’m glad she said yes. you’ve liked her since second grade, huh?”

 

“why does  _ everyone  _ say that?” taehyung whines, but he’s still grinning happily. “i’ma go do homework with jiminnie now! bye!”

  
seokjin and namjoon watch him race upstairs after jimin, and seokjin laughs, looking up at namjoon. “he’s all grown up. i’m so proud of him.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams into the abyss i hope u enJOYED


	9. stress stress stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung feels stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 666 words   
> why am i like this i
> 
> hi its not a request but bA DUM TSS ITS A VENT CHAPTER have sad tae again lmao sorry tae bby ily my soft child

taehyung takes a deep breath to try and control himself as he starts over his notes on the parts of a cell for the third time. he  _ will _ make it perfect. it  _ will _ turn out great, not bad like the others.

 

he’s downstairs in the dining room, swinging his legs as he does his notes in frustration. namjoon’s out at his studio, and jimin’s staying at school for dance practice. it’s only taehyung and seokjin, who’s in the kitchen and is making dinner.

 

_ the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. it’s the site of energy production. it’s found in plants and animals. it’s shaped like a bean. bean bean bean. _

 

taehyung nods to himself in satisfaction as he gets it down, and he moves on to the next one, not realizing how seokjin’s watching him carefully.

 

_ lysosomes releases an enzyme to kill any virus that comes and attacks the cell. but the lysosomes die, too. they become dead. dead. dead like mommy, dead like daddy. dead dead dead. _

 

taehyung’s hand starts shaking as he keeps thinking about his mom and dad, and he starts getting flashes of memories in his mind.

 

_ red. red red red red. red isn’t nice. it’s not pretty. it’s only okay ‘cause it’s uncle kook’s favorite color. there was red all over mommy and daddy. lots of red. scary red. red red red red. _

 

taehyung stares at the shaky line that he accidentally made across his paper, and he suddenly gets agitated, frustrated, stressed even more than he already was, and the only thing he can think of doing is to scream.

 

so he  _ screams _ .

 

he screams and screams because he can’t express his thoughts through words, so all he can do is just scream scream  _ scream _ . his hands over clamped over his ears, and he’s shaking violently, and he’s frustrated at his notes and at school and at himself and at the crash and at how mommy and daddy are gone and at how  _ nothing  _ is going his way.

 

seokjin’s at his side immediately, and he pulls up a chair, placing it next to taehyung’s and pulling taehyung into a tight hug. “you’re fine, taetae, you’ll be fine,” seokjin whispers, playing with taehyung’s hair. taehyung’s still rocking himself back and forth in seokjin’s arms, hands still placed over his ears, still yelling things even though his face is against seokjin’s chest. 

 

taehyung’s still shaking when he’s stopped yelling, and he pulls away to stare up at seokjin with tear filled eyes. seokjin coos at him sympathetically and plays with taehyung’s hair, whispering, “what’s wrong, tae? talk to hyung.”

 

“‘m tired,” taehyung sniffles, and he points at his notes. “messed up for the -- the third time. miss mommy and daddy. saw lots of red. was scary, hyungie, i didn’t like it at all.”

 

“oh, i’m sorry, baby,” seokjin coos, and taehyung relaxes a bit, recognizing it as the tone their mom used when taehyung cried over a scrape on his knee or his crayon breaking. “how about we think of some good things, okay? you can do it. what’s one good thing that’s happened?”

 

taehyung sniffles, wiping at his eyes. “‘m -- ‘m dating jisoo noona..”

 

“that’s wonderful,” seokjin smiles, encouraging him. “you’ve liked her for a long time, and you get to date her! what else?”

 

“um..,” taehyung furrows his brows, letting out a hiccup. “i -- i got a good grade on my -- my math test?”

 

“the one you were worrying about?” seokjin gasps, and at taehyung’s nod, he presses a kiss against his little brother’s forehead. “that’s wonderful. i’m  _ so  _ proud of you. i told you you can do it!”

 

taehyung lets out a weak giggle as seokjin boops his nose, and seokjin hums, “do you want your glitter bottle?”

 

“n-not now,” taehyung hums, shaking his head insistently. “just -- just hugs? sensory..”

 

“that’s all right,” seokjin agrees, and he keeps holding taehyung close, rubbing his back gently. “just take deep breaths, okay?”

 

“okay,” taehyung mumbles. “love you, hyungie. thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed


	10. vmin fluff? wow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute vmin, coming right up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi @Pureaesthetic and @FuzzyWoolSweater wanted cute vmin :0  
> i hope i got that right ajsks my request list isnt w me thats from what i reMEMBER
> 
> enjoy

“jimin-ah, can you come here?”

jimin perks up curiously, waving taehyung to go upstairs without him as he goes over to namjoon and seokjin. he sits down in between them, shifting his backpack as he sits down. “yeah, hyungs?”

“are you alright?” seokjin asks gently, petting jimin’s hair. “you’ve been .. not as bright for the past two days.”

“it’s nothing,” jimin shrugs, smiling at seokjin.

“are you sure?” namjoon says with a gentle frown. “is there something wrong at school?”

“no, no!” jimin squeaks, shaking his head insistently. “i just.. me and minhyukkie broke up, that’s all.”

“oh,” seokjin says softly. “i see. what happened, if we can know?”

“nothing, really,” jimin hums. “we just.. decided that we’re better as friends! minhyukkie wasn’t upset about it, he agreed with it, and we’re still best friends. and.. i think i like someone else..”

“is that so?” namjoon chuckles, as seokjin gasps and says, “who is it?”

“it’s chanyeollie!” taehyung yells from the stairs, and jimin lets out a cry, jumping up from his seat and chasing after taehyung. taehyung screeches and races upstairs, jimin yelling as he chases him.

seokjin chuckles and looks over at namjoon, curling up against him. “i’m glad that he and minhyuk are at least on good terms. they were good friends, so it’s great that they kept that.”

“so am i,” namjoon sighs. “but who is this chanyeol?”

“he’s the one that has a halo of little flames,” seokjin hums. “the one that taehyung always talks about because he can conjure flames and he gets fascinated by it.”

“oh, him,” namjoon says. “.. i don’t know if i want to approve. taehyung’s told me that he’s a fan of my rap persona, and if they get together, i don’t want him to only like jimin because i’m his brother.”

“but taehyung also said that he didn’t tell chanyeol, because he wanted to see chanyeol’s reaction if he ever comes over, because he thinks it would be funny.”

“i see,” namjoon hums again, and he kisses seokjin’s forehead. “oh, well. we’ll see how this plays out.”

 

* * *

 

“i’m sorry, jiminnie,” taehyung says as he and jimin sit together, looking through their notes to study for a biology test. “didn’t mean to tell hyungies about you liking chanyeollie.”

“it’s fine, taetae,” jimin smiles gently, looking up from his notes. “i don’t mind.”

“you sure?” taehyung pouts, and his pout is immediately replaced with a bright smile when jimin nods at him. “yay!”

“but how are you with jisoo noona?” jimin says, grinning at taehyung. “it’s been almost a month, what are you gonna do?”

“you do something for every month?” taehyung blinks curiously, and at jimin’s nod, he gasps loudly. “oh no! i didn’t know that! it’s in two days, oh no, oh no..”

“i’ll help you get something!” jimin says quickly. “we can go tomorrow with hyungs! maybe when we go with joonie hyung to his studio, he can take us to get something for noona!”

“that’s a good idea!” taehyung gasps. “th-thank you, jiminnie!”

“you’re welcome, taetae!” jimin smiles, and he hands taehyung a few highlighters. “here, try my highlighters for your notes today, they’re pretty and light! it won’t hurt your eyes.”

“wow,” taehyung whispers with fascination, taking the highlighters. “thank you, jiminnie! want -- want me to do your biology notes?”

“yeah, and i’ll do your math ones!” jimin says excitedly, and they both scramble to grab sheets of paper to do their notes. “prettiest notes get to choose ice cream tonight! joonie hyung will judge this time!”

“you’re on!” taehyung says, grinning at jimin as they carefully start on their notes. “i’m gonna win!”

“nuh uh! you’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( jimin and minhyuks relationship lasted 5 months btw lmao imagine yeol pining over jimin )


	11. movies and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin comes over to chanyeol's house to hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise???? this au is alive lmao
> 
> request by my bby @bu5an grace ily

jimin waits outside the door after he’s knocked on it, playing with his hands shyly. the door opens almost immediately, and jimin looks up to smile at chanyeol brightly. “hi, yeollie!”

“hey, jiminnie,” chanyeol smiles back shyly, opening the door more so jimin can come in. “how are y-you?”

“‘m okay,” jimin hums, entering the house as jimin closes the door behind him. “what about you?”

“i’m alright,” chanyeol shrugs, and jimin pouts at him. “hey, d-don’t give me that look. i’m fine.”

jimin huffs at him when chanyeol ruffles his hair. “don’t ruffle my hair like i’m a kid!”

“but you’re small and cute,” chanyeol chuckles, and jimin scrunches up his nose at him. “but, i think i should try to hide you from my brother.”

“why?” jimin asks, eyes wide. “i wanna meet him!”

“i would let you, but his boyfriend is here, meaning lots of cuddles and gross sappiness,” chanyeol rolls his eyes, but there’s some fondness in his eyes. “i don’t think you wanna see that--”

“see what, chanyeol-ah?”

chanyeol groans and he looks over to see baekhyun raising an eyebrow at him with amusement. “hey, hyung.”

jimin peeks around chanyeol, and he gasps, “your brother is baekhyun?”

“you know him already?” chanyeol furrows his eyebrows, looking over at jimin, who’s waving at baekhyun shyly.

“oh, so you’re jimin, huh?” baekhyun smiles. “i thought i knew your name. chanyeollie always talks about you and how you’re a good dancer. you did well with contemporary.”

“th-thank you,” jimin blushes, and he doesn’t notice chanyeol staring at him fondly. “i-i’m not that great, but thanks.”

baekhyun raises an eyebrow and before he could say something, someone came up behind baekhyun, saying softly, “baek? who’s here?”

“and now the boyfriend’s here,” chanyeol commentates in a dramatic monotone to jimin, who covers his mouth to stifle his giggles.

“it’s just chanyeol’s friend, jimin,” baekhyun hums, looking behind him with a smile.

“jimin?”

the person came up from behind baekhyun, and jimin lights up, saying, “luhan!”

“do you know everyone?” chanyeol snorts.

“i’m a cute little social butterfly,” jimin coos, batting his eyelashes at chanyeol. “but luhannie’s in my dance class! he’s usually my partner. i guess that’s why he and baekhyun hyung always shoot glances at each other.”

“jimin’s really good,” luhan grins, tail wagging behind him. “you should come to our showcase with baekhyunnie! it’s next friday!”

chanyeol raises an eyebrow at jimin, who huffs, “i was gonna tell you in a bit! i promise!”

“i’m not blaming you,” chanyeol chuckles, then he directs his next words to baekhyun, “you go be all lovey dovey with your boyfriend, i want to hang out with my friend before mom decides to embarrass me.”

“have fun,” baekhyun chuckles, and he smiles at jimin. “maybe next time we can hang out more. i can get you all the embarrassing secrets about yeol.”

“i’d like that!” jimin grins, and chanyeol groans dramatically, glaring at baekhyun, who winks at him and takes luhan back up to his room. “now, what did you want to do that made you kick baekhyun out?”

“oh, um…,” chanyeol blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “just… watch a movie, eat snacks, talk bad about people at school if necessary.”

“perfect,” jimin claps, eyes lighting up. “sounds like a plan!”

 

* * *

 

 

“and then sehun told me that every time baekhyun comes over to his house, he always just makes out with luhan instead of being productive!” chanyeol whines, angrily munching on his chips.

“oh no, i feel so bad for him,” jimin gasps, shoving popcorn in his mouth. “i wouldn’t want to see tae make out with jisoo. but i mean, he isn’t the type, so i can’t relate to sehun seeing his brother make out with baekhyun.”

“i know, right?” chanyeol groans. the movie on the tv in front of them is forgotten, and now they’re ranting about things while eating all of the snacks around them. “like ugh. i’d feel bad if they like, have sex or something while at his house.”

“i don’t think they would,” jimin says, puffing out his cheeks. “i think luhannie would take pity on sehun if it gets that far.”

“true,” chanyeol hums, grabbing some popcorn. “anything on your side?”

“not really,” jimin giggles. “just tae talking all about jisoo noona, and then there’s bambam who still likes to dab. and…”

“and?” chanyeol gasps dramatically, eyes wide.

jimin leans in and whispers dramatically, “he likes yugyeom!”

“no way,” chanyeol says. “yugyeom likes him, too!”

  
jimin claps excitedly, eyes sparkling, multiple stars popping up around his head. “we should try to get them together, like how we did with tae and jisoo noona!”

“we could,” chanyeol nods eagerly. he looks down at where his and jimin’s hands were close, almost holding hands, and he blushes a bit, flames around his head burning bright. “you talk to bam, and i’ll talk to gyeom.”

“deal!” jimin grins. he furrows his eyebrows at chanyeol’s blush and follows his gaze, and his own cheeks burn a light pink at the sight, and he retracts his hand quickly, stammering, “s-sorry! i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”

“no, you’re fine,” chanyeol quickly reassures, cheeks still pink. “u-um -- how about we focus on the movie? tae’s told me you’re a great cuddle buddy?”

“i sure am!” jimin grins, and he curls up against chanyeol, who blushes even more because holy shit jimin’s so???? small???? cute???? w o w????

“now we can both be warm,” chanyeol jokes weakly, and jimin nods eagerly, attention back onto the movie.

chanyeol watches jimin fondly for a bit, before he turns his own attention to the movie. he doesn’t need to confess now… he can wait a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed


	12. cuddles and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and taehyung cuddle and talk, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hng 'm sorry;;;;; i was trying to force myself to do requests and i couldn't do it so i got sidetracked a lot waaaa  
> but here's an update, let's hope for another to come soon!

“hey taetae,” jimin whispers, setting down his pen and stretching. “can i sleep with you tonight?”

“hm?” taehyung blinks, looking up at jimin curiously. “why?”

“just wanted to cuddle and all,” jimin shrugs. he peeks over at taehyung’s homework, saying, “does an animal cell have a cell wall?”

“nope,” taehyung says, popping the ‘p’. “it doesn’t -- doesn’t have chloroplast or a vacuole, either.”

“thanks,” jimin sighs, quickly writing down the answers and putting the sheet back in his binder. “that’s all we have, right? bio and math?”

“mhm!” taehyung puts away his own homework and grins at jimin. “wanna cuddle now?”

jimin nods, and they put away their binders and pens. taehyung immediately wiggles his way under the covers, patting the spot next to him. jimin lets out a giggle and gets under the covers with him.

“now,” taehyung says in a dramatically serious voice, “what’s wrong?”

“nothing,” jimin hums. “how are you and jisoo?”

“we’re good!” taehyung grins, cheeks turning pink. “‘s gonna be th-three months next week.”

“that sounds nice,” jimin smiles. “what are you gonna do?”

“i dunno,” taehyung whispers truthfully. “i think ‘m gonna take her to jinnie hyung’s restaurant?”

“so you can get a discount?” jimin teases, tweaking taehyung’s nose.

taehyung blinks. “will i?”

“i think so.”

“oh. that’s cool,” taehyung hums, playing with his stimming necklace. “but i dunno, i feel like -- like that’s something for something big? like a one year anni -- anniversary.”

“that’s true,” jimin says, running his fingers through taehyung’s hair, smiling when taehyung relaxes. “maybe bring her to a garden, since you both like flowers.”

“ohhh,” taehyung says suddenly. “that’s a good idea…”

taehyung then grins at jimin, saying, “what about you, jiminnie?”

“wh-what about me, tae?”

“don’t you like yeollie?” taehyung giggles, poking jimin’s chest. “are you gonna ask him to be your boyfriend?”

“not yet,” jimin sighs. “i dunno if he even likes me, taetae.”

“i’m sure he does,” taehyung says determinedly, geraniums weaving through his hair to match his emotions.

“i hope so,” jimin says with a sigh, pursing his lips. “can we .. just cuddle until hyungs call us for dinner?”

“mhm!” taehyung grins, and he curls up against jimin eagerly. “you’re the bestest brother, you know that?”

“you are, too,” jimin smiles, nuzzling his nose against taehyung’s hair. “thank you, tae.”

“you’re welcome, jiminnie,” taehyung says giddily. “now let’s cuddle until dinner.”

“of course,” jimin hums. “thank you.”

taehyung smiles, closing his eyes with content. “you’re welcome, jiminnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed


	13. chanmin? yeolmin? minyeol? confession pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and chanyeol confession at last,, but part 1 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh,,, hi? i'm alive? not really? but hi  
> i'm sorry for not updating in a long time i'm a whole MESS but i'd like to say i'm ,,, somewhat back,,,? i'm gonna try and update more but bc i'm taking the ib diploma i'm gonna DIE lmao but yes please enjoy
> 
> okay no seriously what the fuck is their ship name? chanmin? minyeol? yeolmin? jimyeol? the first three sound like minseok and chanyeol? fuck man
> 
> @friendly_neighborhood_awkward, @escuseme, @potterndresden, and @FuzzyWoolSweater requested for this confession to happen,,, WE GOIN IN BOYS

jimin peeks into taehyung’s room, checking to see if his brother was awake. he sees taehyung humming to himself as he plays with his slime, and jimin smiles as he enters the room, whispering, “taehyungie?”

taehyung perks up immediately and grins at jimin. “yeah?”

“can i talk to you?”

“you already are,” taehyung teases, and jimin rolls his eyes as he goes over to him and sits across from taehyung on the bed. “what -- what is it?”

“well..,” jimin sighs, playing with his fingers nervously. taehyung tears apart a piece of his slime and hands it to jimin, who takes it and immediately plays with it. “you know how i like chanyeol?”

“mhm!” taehyung nods. “what about it?”

jimin purses his lips, watching his slime stretch before he smushes it back together. “i.. i think i wanna tell him. confess to him.”

taehyung gasps, eyes lighting up happily. “r-really? so you’re gonna date yeollie?!”

“if he likes me back,” jimin sighs, looking up at taehyung to see that he was grinning eagerly. “what?”

“th-that mean i can -- can help you get with him!” taehyung babbles excitedly, bouncing on the spot. “s-since you and yeollie helped me and jisoo get together! so we’re gonna help -- help you, too!”

“you don’t have to, tae--”

“but i wanna!” taehyung whines, crossing his arms. “i’m gonna -- gonna take back my slime if you don’t let me help!”

“okay, okay,” jimin chuckles -- it wouldn’t make a difference if taehyung took his slime back, but he knew if he shrugged off the ‘threat’, taehyung would get more upset and think his slime didn’t help jimin with his initial nervousness at all. “you can help, i guess. but don’t tell yeol about _any_ of this. it’s gonna be between me and you and jisoo. maybe hyungs. deal?”

“deal!” taehyung grins. “come on, you’re gonna help me make -- make more slime -- i’ma make one just for you!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed~


	14. chanmin? yeolmin? minyeol? confession pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the thrilling trilogy of jimin and chanyeol FINALLY fuckin confessing smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE KIDDOS
> 
> anyway uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah  
> my updates are gonna be all over the place bc im Dyin aka doin full ib so ye
> 
> bUT!!! BTS'S COMEBACK WAS SO GOOD I'M IN L O V E  
> i saw gdragon on july 19!!! they moved us closer bc there were more available seats honestly it was such a great experience  
> GOT7 COMES BACK SOON IT ABOUTTA BE A B O P  
> ITS A BEAUTIFUL SKYyyYyYy Y yYyYYYY

chanyeol peeks into baekhyun’s room, and, upon seeing that his brother was just playing on his computer, whispers, “baek? can i talk to you? please?”

 

baekhyun blinks in confusion but he pushes aside his laptop, patting the spot next to him on the bed. chanyeol shuffles into the room, sitting next to baekhyun, who frowns at the sight of how chanyeol’s flames are a faint yellow. “yeollie? are you sick? you okay? do i need to get mom and dad?”

 

chanyeol shakes his head insistently, and baekhyun smiles a bit as a bit of orange returns to the flames. “then what is it?”

 

“... i really like jiminnie…”

 

“i already knew that, you’ve yet to confess,” baekhyun teases lightly, but he falters when chanyeol doesn’t smile back. “oh… you really do like him, huh…”

 

chanyeol nods and rubs his arm in embarrassment. “i… do want to confess, but… i just don’t know how. and i don’t think jimin even likes me, which makes it worse, but i want to get it off my chest because it  _ hurts _ , hyung.”

 

baekhyun frowns slightly and he plays with chanyeol’s hair gently. “hey,” he whispers, “it’s fine. i get it. i won’t be the annoying teasing big brother for once, okay? i’ll be the helpful hyung.”

 

chanyeol smiles at him gratefully and shyly. “so you’ll -- you’ll help?”

 

“of course,” baekhyun smiles genuinely. “i already promised. i really won’t tease you throughout this whole process, and i won’t tease you about it if it goes bad -- which i doubt.”

 

chanyeol nods eagerly, and baekhyun chuckles before he continues, “so -- jimin has a showcase soon, right?”

 

“mhm… in about a week and a half. why?”

 

“confess after the whole showcase,” baekhyun nods. “i’m sure he’ll appreciate it. what does he like?”

 

chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “uh.. flowers. and donuts. and hello pandas.”

 

“perfect!” baekhyun claps. “when he’s done performing, bring him all that. if he complains about gaining weight -- i’m sure he would, luhannie’s done it lots to me -- then just say he deserves it as a reward for his hard work. because, honestly? that kid’s an amazing dancer, and he deserves a treat like that.”

 

“are you sure it’ll work?” chanyeol says nervously, playing with his fingers. “i-- i know you said you wouldn’t joke and all, and it’s good advice but… what if it doesn’t…”   
  
“there’s no ‘what if it doesn’t’ until the situation actually occurs,” baekhyun sighs. “and even then? yeollie, i’m sure he likes you back, i’ve seen the way you two sneak glances at each other. you’re really not subtle, yeol.”

 

“you said you wouldn’t tease,” chanyeol grumbles, crossing his arms. “so… you’re sure it’ll work?”

 

“positive,” baekhyun nods insistently. “i’ll be there, too -- but just off to the side with luhan. promise.”

 

“okay.. thanks, hyung,” chanyeol smiles, giving baekhyun a quick hug before standing and going over to the door to leave. before he does, he grins at baekhyun, saying, “you know, you’re nice when you’re not teasing me”, before leaving to hide in his own room.

 

baekhyun rolls his eyes with a fond smile and grabs his laptop, pulling it closer to him, mumbling, “what a brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY GUYS


	15. chanmin? yeolmin? minyeol? confession pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finaLLY !!!!!!!!!!!!! THEYRE CONFESSING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tae is completely absent in this whole chapter hBGNGN B FUCK
> 
> anyway yeah the kiddos finALLY CONFESS smh   
> yeols been pining for almost two years smH
> 
> ALSO  
> IM A WHOLE DUMB,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, a few chapters ago when jimin and yeol were cuddling and watchin a movie,,,, they mentioned yugbam,,,,,,,,,,,,, in their school,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, but i forgot that yugyeom was an actual character in the firST FIC AND HE MENTIONED HE WAS GOIN OUT W BAM HBGNBG so uh  
> just pretend that thats a random ass friend of joons that coincidentally has the name yugyeom and that the bambam was also the same bc mY BABY BOYS GOT7 ARE FAMILIES IN THIS FIC NOW
> 
> enjoy :)!

“jiminnie!!”

 

jimin yelps as someone lunges at him and hugs him tightly, and once he isn’t stumbling, he smiles when he sees it’s only bambam. “hey, bammie!”

 

“hi!!” bambam grins up at jimin happily, puppy tail wagging happily. “taetae told me about you and yeollie!”

 

jimin groans dramatically, shaking his head fondly. “of course he did.”

 

“so -- so i can help!” bambam says determinedly. “i told -- told taetae -- i told him that i’ma make you see yeollie after your dancing at night! it has to be  _ right  _ after it finishes. or else it won’t work!”

 

bambam’s grinning so excitedly up at jimin that jimin can’t help but coo at him, scratching behind bambam’s puppy ears to satisfy him. “thank you, bammie. but shouldn’t we deal with you and yugy? when are you going to ask him for a date?”

 

“but i already know my dates,” bambam huffs, cheeks puffing out in exasperation, the look he’s giving jimin saying,  _ you dummy _ . “it’s november 3rd! minhyuk’s birthday is today. tomorrow is t.o.p.’s birthday. and yugy’s birthday is in fourteen days!! and yeollie’s is in 24 days!”

 

jimin chuckles at bambam, who keeps looking at him in confusion. “i meant to go on a date. together. like to the park or something.”

 

“ohh,” bambam says in understanding, and suddenly, he starts to blush. “y-you go on a date first with yeollie! besides, papa gets, um… pro-- prote-- protective…? yeah! protective when yugy comes over. that’s what appa says.”

 

jimin snorts -- he’s been over to bambam’s house a few times with taehyung; bambam’s “appa” is their uncle mark, while their “papa” is their uncle jackson. he’s also met bambam’s older brother, jinyoung. most of the time when jimin and taehyung go over, yugyeom’s usually there, and jimin’s definitely seen how much his uncle jackson gives yugyeom  _ the look _ when he gets close to bambam. “makes sense. it’s okay -- he doesn’t hate yug, so it’ll be fine.”

 

bambam nods, and he checks his watch. he lets out a gasp, saying, “i gotta find big brother! bye bye, jiminnie!”

 

“bye, bammie,” jimin waves, watching as bambam races away into the crowd. he waits until he can see bambam latch himself onto jinyoung’s arm before smiling and walking off to find taehyung.

 

* * *

 

chanyeol looks down at the bouquet of flowers in one of his hands, a small bag of donut holes in the other. he looks up at baekhyun in a panic -- they’re both waiting for jimin and luhan to come out, since the performances just finished, so they can congratulate them and, in chanyeol’s case, confess to jimin. “hyung -- i don’t think i can do this--”

 

“you’re going to be fine, yeollie,” baekhyun sighs, rubbing chanyeol’s back. “i’m sure of it.”

 

“n-no, what if i mess up?” chanyeol’s eyes are wide, and the flames around his head burn a bright red. “wh-what if i make a fool of myself? what if he hates me after this? what if--”

 

“hey, hey,” baekhyun says softly, holding chanyeol’s shoulders and staring him in the eye. “you’ll be fine. calm down. can you take deep breaths? follow my example, okay?”

 

chanyeol nods weakly and listens to baekhyun’s breathing, trying to breathe in and out at the same timing as baekhyun’s. when he calms down, baekhyun smiles softly, saying, “i’m going to be right here the whole time, okay? i’m not going to leave.”

 

chanyeol nods again, and baekhyun nudges him, saying, “look -- they’re coming right now.”

 

chanyeol turns, seeing luhan rush over to them and hugging baekhyun excitedly. baekhyun laughs at his excitedness, pecking luhan gently. chanyeol looks away to see jimin coming over to him, and he smiles at him, saying, “you did amazing!”

 

“thank you,” jimin grins, bouncing excitedly. “i thought i’d do bad at my part, but luhan hyung told me i did good -- so did jinyoungie hyung! he said yugyeom and i did the best.”

 

“you were all amazing,” chanyeol hums, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “but, i think you were a bit better.”

 

jimin gasps, grin widening and venuses and stars forming around his head. “really? you think so?”

 

chanyeol nods, and he feels baekhyun nudge him a bit. chanyeol takes a deep breath and hands the bouquet and bag of donut holes to jimin, who gasps as he takes them, saying, “yeollie, you didn’t have to--”

 

“but i wanted to,” chanyeol insists, rubbing his arm bashfully. “i, um… yeah.”

 

jimin giggles a bit at this, and chanyeol’s sure baekhyun’s shaking his head fondly in exasperation at him. chanyeol takes another deep breath and blurts out, “i like you. ah, dammit, um -- yeah. i like you? a lot? not just as a friend? i mean--”

 

“he’s saying he wants to go out with you!” baekhyun yells, and chanyeol squeaks in surprise as luhan and jimin start laughing. chanyeol tries to hide his face, which was turning red in embarrassment.

 

jimin stands on his tiptoes and tugs chanyeol’s hands down. chanyeol peeks at him to see jimin grinning at him, and jimin says, “well, you know what? i like you, too.”

 

“r-really?”

 

jimin nods, and chanyeol lets out a laugh filled with relief and joy, hugging jimin close. “so… you’re my boyfriend now?”

 

“mhm,” jimin nods, still smiling up at chanyeol. 

 

chanyeol sighs, lips tugging up into a smile as well as he gives a quick kiss to jimin’s forehead. “i’m glad.”

  
  


(“jiminnie and yeollie are boyfriends, jiminnie and yeollie are boyfriends!” bambam squeaks with joy when the four of them go out to meet the others. bambam’s clinging to both yugyeom and jinyoung, and chanyeol tries not to snort at how much yugyeom’s blushing at the close proximity of bambam.

 

jimin looks up at chanyeol, whispering, “we’re getting them together next.”

 

chanyeol nods, grinning down at him. “definitely.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAAAAAAAAa finally
> 
> again tae and namjin are like gONE from this chapter but dont worry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! when they all left namjin took jimin and tae out to celebrate jimins first showcase and its soft and cute and joon choked on his soda when he heard that jimins dating yeol but seeing how happy jimin is made him calm down 
> 
> hope u enjoyed this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. relationship gossip, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's this? four kiddos talking about relationships but suddenly making fun of one of the kiddos and then going back to relationships? wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy kiddos  
> this was, requested by @FuzzyWoolSweater and it was supposed to be just jisoo and yeol but here we mcfuckin are

“so, why am i invited? why am i here?” sehun frowns in confusion.  


“this is the new relationships club, according to jisoo,” chanyeol hums. “so, you’re here, i’m here, jisoo’s here, and jinyoung’s here.”

 

“isn’t this slightly problematic due to the fact that i’m three months into my relationship and jisoo’s almost four months into her relationship?” jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “really, it should only be sehunnie and chanyeol. next thing we know you’re adding baekhyun.”

 

“i decided to take pity and not bring in baekhyun because sehun wouldn’t want to hear him gush about his brother,” jisoo shrugs. “but let’s talk about sehun first! we don’t know how you and jongin got together!”

 

“there’s nothing much to say,” sehun says, pursing his lips shyly. “i just know i had more balls to confess earlier than chanyeol did.”

 

chanyeol whines loudly and tries to hit sehun, which causes jinyoung to pull him close, hissing, “don’t hurt little sehunnie. he’s doing good.”

 

jisoo giggles at how offended chanyeol looks, saying, “you know that you shouldn’t offend anyone else in his dance class.”

 

“but that’s like, everyone! there’s--”

 

“sehun, jongin, luhan, yugyeom, bambam, momo, _your boyfriend_ ,” jinyoung grins with a raised eyebrow. “don’t attack my kiddos.”

 

“luhan is _literally_ your age,” sehun chuckles, letting himself curl up against jinyoung. perhaps it was the fact that sehun has the same trait as jinyoung of a halo of clouds, but jinyoung always felt the need to protect sehun as much as he does to bambam and yugyeom. “but yeah, chanyeollie! your _boyfriend_ is in our class. careful of what you say!”

 

jisoo starts laughing even louder, stars glowing a bright yellow, and chanyeol sulks, his flames dimming. jinyoung reaches out and ruffles his hair, saying, “it’s okay, i know you would never hurt jimin. speaking of which, are you _ever_ going to ask him on a proper date?”

 

chanyeol looks away shyly, cheeks burning up, his flames suddenly burning brightly. jinyoung gasps loudly, and jisoo says, “did you already _ask_ him on one?”

 

“we’re going to a planetarium this weekend,” chanyeol says, still not looking at the others. “b-but -- um -- jisoo went on a date with tae a few days ago!”

 

the three turn to jisoo, who starts smiling happily. “it was fun! it was really just going to the art museum, but he looked _really_ excited -- it was ‘cause his uncle jungkook’s exhibit was there!”

 

“jungkook?” chanyeol frowns. “like -- jeon jungkook? the photographer?”

 

“mhm!”

 

“what the --” chanyeol blinks in surprise. “so that’s -- that’s jimin’s uncle, too. not _uncle_ uncle, but uncle. but then that means--”

 

“jung hoseok and min yoongi, or j-hope and suga, are also their “uncles” because they’re dating jungkook?” jinyoung smirks. “yes. that’s correct.”

 

sehun starts laughing as chanyeol stares at his lap with wide eyes in shock. jinyoung leans over and whispers to jisoo so only she can hear, “don’t tell him about their brothers yet, especially since he’s a fan of _rm_.”

 

jisoo snorts but nods, and jinyoung leans back when chanyeol looks back up and accuses, “how do you know all of this?”

 

“i didn’t know until now,” sehun shrugs with a grin. “but your reactions were so hilarious i focused on that rather than the shock.”

 

chanyeol turns to jisoo, who says, “i’ve been friends with tae and jimin since first grade, i think i know of what goes on.”

 

chanyeol then looks at jinyoung, who lets out a little snort. “are you really going to ask me? i’m sure you know how i know.”

 

“i don’t, actually,” chanyeol says, making jisoo giggle and sehun choke. “what?”

 

“what’s my name, chanyeol-ah?”

 

“wang-tuan jinyoung.”

 

jinyoung waits patiently for chanyeol to figure it out, and once he does, chanyeol gasps loudly, saying, “your dad’s _mark tuan_?!”

 

“and jackson wang,” jinyoung chuckles. “why do you think bam likes to talk so fondly about our dads? now let’s look at yugyeom. what’s his full name?”

 

“im-choi yugyeom… holy shit. ars and defsoul?”

 

jinyoung nods, and chanyeol lets out a little noise of surprise, gripping his hair. “is there anything else i should know?”

 

“some things you should find out on your own,” jisoo continues to giggle. “but we still need to talk about jinyoung! how are you and dahyun?”

 

“it’s going well,” jinyoung says, smiling shyly but happily. “three months was two days ago, but we’re properly going out tomorrow.”

 

“you really like her, huh?” sehun grins up at him. “are you still on good terms with doyoung hyung?”

 

“yeah,” jinyoung hums, his clouds turning white and puffy, and the others figure he’s still thinking about dahyun. “we ended on good terms, even if it didn’t last too long. one and a half months, maybe? i’m still on good terms with nayeon, too.”

 

“i don’t remember you dating nayeonnie,” jisoo furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“‘cause we never did,” jinyoung shrugged. “we tried it out by going out on a date, but we decided afterwards that it would be best for us to stay as friends. she knew of my slowly growing crush on dahyun at the time anyway, even if i didn’t realize it myself.”

 

jisoo lets out a little “aww” as chanyeol and sehun tease him gently, and jinyoung retorts, “don’t think we’re not done with you two! you have yet to tell us more about your new-found relationships!”

 

chanyeol and sehun start to bicker over who should go first, and jinyoung leans back with a lazy smile, content of how they all are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	17. a little surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin's sort of down because chanyeol hasn't been paying much attention to him, but really it's a little surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i'm alive  
> i had nine mental breakdowns this week im p sure thats unhealthy lmao  
> pls enjoy sorry for bein mia!  
> two requests in one ??? kinda  
> jimin being upset and trying to take off planet -- @cloudyyh (?)  
> yeol trying to do a surprise & is busy so jimin gets :( -- @screaminghowls

jimin sulks quietly as he picks at his food, a small pout on his lips. a few plutos are floating around his head, signifying his sadness.

 

he looks up when he’s nudged, and he smiles a bit when jinyoung and bambam sit next to him with their own food. “hey.”

 

“hey,” jinyoung hums, “what’s got you so down, huh? where’s the others?”

 

“tae’s in an astronomy club meeting with jisoo,” jimin says quietly. “and… i don’t know where yeollie is.”

 

jinyoung bites his lips at this -- he knows that chanyeol was trying to plan a little surprise gift for jimin, but he couldn’t tell jimin what was happening. however, he lets up a bit, saying, “don’t be so worried about chanyeol-ah. he’s just busy.”

 

“with what?” jimin whines, stabbing a piece of meat with his chopsticks. “i just wanna see him… i’m worried he doesn’t actually like me. he does like me, right?”

 

“of course!” jinyoung exclaims. “look, he’s not ignoring you, okay? i really promise. it’s just… a surprise.”

 

jimin lights up a bit at the word, making jinyoung sigh in relief. “surprise?”

 

“you’ll see,” jinyoung coos, poking jimin’s nose. “cheer up, okay?”

 

jimin looks up when bambam passes him something, and when he sees it’s bambam’s melon flavored milk, he squeaks, trying to give it back as he says, “no, no, it’s for you, bammie!”

 

“it’s okay!” bambam hums, and jimin notices he has his earbuds in -- the volume’s probably low enough so that he could hear the conversation, but now jimin knows why he never gave his input. “appa got lotsa melon milk. i think he put strawberry, too, ‘cause of uncle jaebummie. he likes to take our strawberry milk. he’s just like me! but with strawberry milk.”

 

jinyoung chuckles fondly, and he pinches bambam’s cheek, making him whine and scrunch up his nose. jinyoung pinches the other cheek fondly, and bambam lets out a little huff of satisfaction. jimin tilts his head, and jinyoung explains softly, “sort of -- sensory? he likes things to be equal. you know when you’re younger and you’re hopping over the concrete lines but you accidentally step on one, but move on? bammie sorta likes to step on another with the opposite foot and get the same feeling, if that makes sense.”

 

jimin nods in understanding, and he allows himself to accept the melon milk bambam offered him. bambam grins at him widely, and jimin catches a glimpse of his tail wagging happily. “thank you, bam.”

 

“you’re welcome!” bambam hums, and he goes back to his music, tilting his head from side to side as he eats his food.

 

jinyoung smiles and turns back to jimin, saying softly, “don’t worry about it, okay?”

 

jimin nods once more and turns to his food, starting to eat it instead of picking at it. jinyoung sighs softly with relief and starts to eat as well, hoping chanyeol will finish his little surprise soon.

 

* * *

  


jimin sits dejectedly on the couch, trying to focus on the show playing on the tv but not being able to. taehyung flops down next to him and pokes jimin’s stomach, saying, “jiminnie? what’s wrong?”

 

“i miss yeollie,” jimin sighs, looking up at taehyung. “jinyoungie hyung said he’s doing a surprise, but that was three days ago. i haven’t seen yeol a lot…”

 

taehyung blinks curiously. “but -- but he likes you! maybe he’s super busy making the surprise really p-pretty?”

 

“i guess,” jimin says softly. he runs his hands through his hair in frustration, and instinctively, he tugs on one of the plutos on his head. “i’m so _stupid_.”

 

taehyung lets out a scared sound and tries to tug jimin’s hand off of the planet, begonias weaving through taehyung’s hair suddenly. “j-jiminnie! you’re gonna hurt yourself!”

 

jimin lets go and turns back to taehyung, who has unshed tears of worry in his eyes. he sighs and mumbles, “i’m sorry… ‘m just _dumb_ …”

 

“you’re not!” taehyung insists, shaking his head. “i promise!”

 

jimin smiles softly, letting taehyung give him a hug. “thanks, tae…”

 

there’s a knock on the front door, making jimin furrow his eyebrows and stand up. “who’s at the door?”

 

taehyung shrugs and hugs one of the couch pillows, saying, “i checked last time! i-it’s your turn!”

 

jimin chuckles and goes over to the door, peeking through the peephole and gasping before opening the door. “chanyeollie?”

 

“hi,” chanyeol pants with a grin. “sorry. i sorta -- ran here? but, um. hi?”  


jimin grins back, saying, “hi. wanna come in? what is it?”

 

jimin steps out of the way to let chanyeol in, and he shuts the door behind him. they go to the couch, where taehyung shoots up and waves at chanyeol excitedly. “hi, chanyeollie! i’m gonna -- gonna go work upstairs.”

 

before jimin can insist that taehyung can stay, the younger rushes upstairs, making jimin sigh fondly. “come on and sit with me, yeollie.”

 

they sit on the couch, and jimin notices the little bag in chanyeol’s hand, and he asks softly, “what’s that?”

 

“oh!” chanyeol fumbles with the bag and takes out something, handing it to jimin with a grin. “i’m a bit late with this, but happy 100 days!”

 

jimin takes the little scrapbook from chanyeol, blinking at it curiously. he opens it and smiles softly as he flips through the pages to see all the pictures of jimin and chanyeol. chanyeol notices jimin’s slight confusion due to how little pictures there are, and chanyeol explains hurriedly, “so it’s like -- every time there’s a new moment, you can add to it, you know? i had to ask tae what kinds of pens and all you liked to use so i decorated it using those? the washi tape, too. and, um, bambam sorta promised he wouldn’t tell you about this on the condition he puts his favorite picture in there.”

 

chanyeol flips the page, and jimin starts smiling widely at the picture placed in the middle -- it’s of him, chanyeol, taehyung, jisoo, bambam, jinyoung, yugyeom, baekhyun, and luhan the night chanyeol confessed when they all went out for dinner. they all had cake smeared over their cheeks and noses, and they were all laughing, and jimin just _really_ loves this picture. “this is really cute… thank you, yeollie.”

 

“you’re welcome,” chanyeol says shyly, scratching the back of his neck. his flames are turning red, and his cheeks turn the same color in turn when jimin pecks his nose. “um -- do you want me to go? or…”

 

“you should stay!” jimin says with a pout. “you brought your backpack, too -- we can do homework together, and you can stay for dinner! only if you can…”

 

“i already told my mom that there’s a chance you might have me stay, so she at least knows where i am,” chanyeol says sheepishly.

 

before jimin can reply, someone calls out, “jimin-ah? who was at the door?”

 

the person comes downstairs, and chanyeol’s eyes widen, and he whispers to jimin, “your brother is _rm?!_ ”

 

jimin smiles back at chanyeol sheepishly. “and tae’s brother is kim seokjin… surprise?”

  


(“you know, chanyeol-ah,” namjoon says during dinner, making chanyeol look up shyly. “of course, i’m not generalizing you, but i’m surprised you didn’t ask for a picture or something.”

 

seokjin nudges namjoon, shaking his head fondly as jimin chokes on his water and taehyung giggles. jimin holds his breath as he waits for chanyeol to answer, biting his lip nervously, knowing whatever chanyeol says could shape how namjoon thinks of him.

 

“i mean, i’m a fan of your music, but what’s the point of getting a picture?” chanyeol shrugs. “i mean -- of course i was surprised to see you! anyone would be. but like, if i were to ask for one, i’d seem rude, wouldn’t i? it’d seem like i’m only with jimin because you’re his older brother -- which isn’t the reason! i swear no one told me until i saw you. i like jimin for who he is and all, not ‘cause his older brother is famous and all.”

 

jimin peeks up at namjoon, who’s looking at chanyeol with a calculating look. chanyeol’s hand slips underneath the table to grip jimin’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. namjoon finally goes back to his food, and he hums, “just don’t hurt him, understand?”

 

“sir, yes, sir!” chanyeol salutes with a grin, and jimin releases the breath he was holding, smiling gratefully at namjoon, who sends him a little wink before going back to his food.

 

chanyeol looks at jimin and directs his grin at him, leaning forward and pecking jimin’s cheek. they jerk away when namjoon says, “all right, that’s more than enough, don’t do that here or in front of me.”

 

jimin blushes shyly, but chanyeol squeezes his hand again, and maybe it was a bit worth it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : [glassofjin](glassofjin.tumblr.com/)  
> ask blog i made for this fic : [ask-planet-flower-vmin](http://ask-planet-flower-vmin.tumblr.com/) \-- go ask vmin some questions !!


End file.
